The Cold War
by svufanfiction0
Summary: A very cold day in New York and no heat in the squad room, leads the detectives to a playful fight over warmth. A fun one-shot between our favorite detectives.


"Ugh, why does it have to be so cold in here?" Munch said aloud, sipping eagerly on his coffee.

"Because the heat is out Munch." Elliot stated having a blanket from one of the bunks wrapped tightly around him.

The heat in the precinct went out yesterday and with New York's temperature being five degrees below zero, every detective and officer in the station was extremely cold. All except Olivia who had a battery-operated space heater. She sat quietly working on her fives and listening to the small banter of her co-workers.

"Liv over there, is doing just fine with her space heater." Fin spoke up, pulling intently on his coat. Olivia looked up at him and smiled, then back at her fives.

"C'mon' Liv, share the heat with us." Elliot begged.

"Nope." she stuck her tongue out at him, and laughed.

"Please Liv?" Elliot asked again.

"I don't think so."

"Fine. The next time you ask me for something, i'm going to say no." Elliot pouted and got back to work.

* * *

><p>An hour later, as Olivia continued to work on her fives, her heater went out. "No!" she whined.<p>

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked.

"My heater went out." she said quietly. "The batteries must be dead."

The three guys laughed at her. "Ha now you have to be cold like us." Munch told her.

"Whatever. I'm going to the cribs and getting a blanket." She stood up and zipped her coat up all the way before heading towards the cribs.

When she walked in the room she noticed that all of the bunks were bare with no blankets. She groaned and rolled her eyes before heading back downstairs. "No luck?" Fin asked when he noticed her re-entering the squad room blanket-less.

"No. All the blankets were taken." She sat down at her desk and looked at Elliot. "El, can you please share your blanket with me?"

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "Nope." he mimicked her actions and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Elliot please?" she poked her lip out at him and gave him the most adorable puppy eyes.

"Why do you make saying 'no' to you so hard?" he sighed. "Come here."

She smiled and quickly stood up, grabbing her laptop and dragging her chair over to his side of the desk. She scooted as close to him as he could so that they could both enjoy the blanket. "Thank you." she whispered to him.

"Yeah yeah, its only cause you know I can't resist that look you give me."

"You mean this look?" she pouted again and he smiled.

"Yeah that one."

"Aww look at the lovebirds wrapped up in a blanket." Munch said.

Elliot crumbled a piece of paper and threw it at him, hitting him right in the head. "Shut up Munch."

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, inhaling his scent. "It's freezing." She whispered to him.

"Would it wrong to wrap my arm around you? You know, so you can get warmer." Elliot asked her in a whisper.

"No, it wouldn't." she smiled and he gently wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You look so cute." he laughed.

"Shut up El. I'm cold."

"Yeah but you still look gorgeous." he whispered. "Look i know i've never told you this, but i think you are a very beautiful woman."

"Stop El." She pulled as far away as she could with his arm wrapped around her. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it."

"You're married."

"We're going through a divorce. She couldn't handle the job and i couldn't handle her complaining. It's a mutual decision and we believe it's for the best. Kathy and I are done. For good this time. I don't love her like i lov-"

"What are y'all whispering about?" Fin asked them, cutting Elliot off in mid-sentence.

"Nothing." they both stated at the same time.

Elliot removed his arm from around her, and kissed her temple. "I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?" Olivia, still recovering from his kiss and his and Kathy's divorce, didn't even hear him. "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked again, standing up.

"Yes. Thanks." Olivia took the blanket and wrapped it around her, and started on the paperwork that was left forgotten on Elliot's desk.

Elliot soon returned to their desks with two cups of coffee. He set them both on the desk and she thanked him. "I see you're very comfortable with that blanket Liv."

"Yeah i am." she smirked. He grabbed some of the blanket and pulled but with her grip on it, he couldn't get it out of her hands. "What are you doing El?"

"Taking back my blanket." Olivia now stood up as Elliot pulled again. "Let go Liv."

"No!" They now had the attention of just about everyone in the squad room.

As they pulled back and forth, Elliot ended up pulling way to hard, causing Olivia to fall on top of him on the floor. "Satisfied?" she asked.

He rolled her over and hovered on top of her, "Now i am." He smirked.

"How much you wanna bet, Elliot is going to kiss her?" Munch whispered to Fin.

"No way. They're best friends." he replied.

"Look."

Elliot slowly leaned in to her face. "What are you doing?" Olivia whispered.

"Trying to kiss you if you would shut up." He teased. "You know you really are beautiful Liv. I know i haven't told you before but i mean it. And Liv when i look at you, I.."

"El?" she cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." He chuckled, and for the first time, his lips met hers.

Cheers and applause broke out in the squad room and Elliot pulled away. Cragen walked out of his office from hearing all the commotion too see his best detectives laying on the floor. "What's going on out her?" Cragen's stern voice, ended all the noise.

Munch was the first to speak up. "Our two lovebirds here just shared their first kiss." Munch said with a laugh earning death stares from Elliot, Olivia and Fin.

"Oh. Finally." Cragen said with a smile and retreated back to his office.

Elliot stood up and reached down to help Olivia up as well. "It's getting late. You wanna get out of here? Maybe go get dinner?"

"Yeah but i'd prefer take out at my place." she winked at him before grabbing her things and putting on her hat.

"We're leaving!" Elliot called out to Fin and Munch and wrapped his arm over her shoulder as they walked out of the squad room.

"Wonder what they're about to do." Fin said as he got back to work.

"I think you know man. I think you know." Munch smiled and began working as well.


End file.
